the_stick_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in Stickysitting
This is episode 1 of The Stick Brothers. Directed, written, and created by Rizzy826c Productions. Summary When Sticky and Sticker's best friend Randy drops off his little sister Sissy at their house, she develops a crush on Sticker. Synopsis Sticker was playing a video game, when the doorbell rings. Sticky told him to get the door, but Sticker was too busy playing the game. Sticky got so annoyed that he has to get the door himself, so he opened the door, and it was Randy at the door. Randy had a favor to ask, he wants Sticky to watch over his little sister Sissy. Sticky asked why then Randy told him that he is going to Comic Con. The reason why he don't take my sister anymore is because he and Sissy saw murder, and she's been freaking out ever since that, but she's alright though. So Sticky said he will watch over her, so Randy tried pulled the wagon, but Sissy hold it back, she's kinda stubborn. Sticky helped him pulled the wagon, and they crashed. Sticky told Randy that everything will be under control. Randy left and said have fun, and drove away in his car. Sticky told Sissy that they're gonna have a lotta fun, but Sissy ran away crying cause she misses her brother. So she was still crying until she stopped and saw the coolest thing ever. It was Sticker, she laid eyes on him with romantic music, until Sticky stopped the music. Sticky introduced him to Sissy, and told them she can sit by him, if she wants. Sissy would like to, and ran to Sticker. Sissy said hi to him in a romantic way, Sticker looked at her and said hi, they were staring at each other, then Sticker got back to his game, but Sissy know how to beat it, so she played it for him, he thanked her for that. Later Sticky was making mac and cheese for Sissy, but she said it stinks. Sticky asked what's wrong with it, she said less cheese, then he made it over and over again. Sticker told Sticky that he's not even trying, then Sticky stated that he is trying then Sticker made it for her, then Sissy said it's perfect, and thanked Sticker. Sticky was so annoyed, then Sissy threw the mac and cheese at him stated that she hates mac and cheese. Sissy took a nap. Sticky thinks Sissy likes Sticker more than him. Sticker giggled thinking that Sticky is jealous then they had an argument, then Sticky had enough now, so he left Sticker alone. Sissy said hi to Sticker then she took out tape, Sticker bang on the door to tell Sticky to let him in, but Sticky ignored him. Later Sticky went back to babysit Sissy then he saw Sissy tied Sticker up to a chair. Sissy stated that she love him, and there is no way he can get him back. Sticky asked if Sticker knew about this, Sticker stated he did knew, he wanted to disagree but he stated she has claws. Sticky didn't believe she has claws, but now she does, so slashed Sticky, then he went to the room. Sticky needs to get his brother, but he don't know what to do then he had an idea. Meanwhile Sissy wanted to marry Sticker, but Sticker yelled out "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" three times, then Sissy giggled and told Sticker to stop talking trash. Sticky came back to the rescue then the battle begun. The doorbell rang then Sticky open, he was relieved it was Randy. Sticky told Randy everything about Sissy, then Randy ask if it was true, but Sissy stated that why would she do something like that. So Randy took Sissy home for a nice warm bubble bath, then Sissy said bye to the Stick Brothers especially Sticker. Then they left, Sticky was relieved that demons gone, and Sticker learned that love bites, but he stated that he's serious that Sissy bit Sticky, and then he wanted to record that stuff, then Sticky told him told him to shut up. Characters * Sticky (Debut) * Sticker (Debut) * Randy (Debut) * Sissy (Debut)